User talk:Not a fifty five
Archives: archive 1 What exactly is a "namespace" I know its whenever theres a colon in a page title and that this is my user talk namespace, but thats it. Any special rules or uses for namespaces? (Not a fifty five 14:25, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) :i've moved it to the correct namespace. -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 14:33, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :: :) (Not a fifty five 14:34, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) The namespaces are primarilly to help in organising articles. *The Main namespace (no leading label or colon before the article name) is reserved for the core content - ie: articles about Guild Wars. *The User: namespace is reserved for articles created by or about the user, and can be used for experimentation - for example, all articles in my namespace begin with "User:Barek/". Good wiki-etiquette is to mark these for deletion once they are no longer used. *The Template: namespace is reserved for templates that can be used in any other namespace; although user-specific templates should also be maintained within the User: namespace. *The GuildWiki: namespace is reserved for articles related to the policies, guidelines, help information, generic sandbox, etc ... basically, the day-to-day structure behind what holds the wiki together. *The MediaWiki: namespace is reserved for entries specific to the MediaWiki software which is used to generate the wiki. *The Image: namespace is reserved for uploaded images. *The Category: namespace is reserved for categories that can be used to organise other articles accross the wiki. *The Help: namespace exists, but is not currently used much on GuildWiki, as those types of files can be found within the GuildWiki: namespace instead. *Also, each of the above namespaces have a related talk namespace, which can be used for discussion of the contents of the listed article. These namespaces are named Talk:, User talk:, Template talk:, GuildWiki talk:, etc. Hope that helps. Let me know if I misunderstood what you were asking. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:44, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Got it :) more editing questions :( how do I set a link to a section of a page rather than the page itself? Doing e.g. Talk:builds#Optional slots... wont lead to that secontion just the title o.O okay nevermind it does lol... but typing it into the web bar doesnt do that if you're on the page. Namespace Could you please create pages like Naff's sandbox "move" experiment" in your namespace? Ie USer:Not a fifty five/Naff's sandbox "move" experiment". Thanks. -- (talk) 15:32, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Yup. I'm still not quite sure how this namespace thing works exactly sorry :( (Not a fifty five 15:33, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) :Is there a reason it should be in my namespace? What are namespaces for? just to show it's meant for you and not the site? (Not a fifty five 15:39, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) ::It's to make clear that something is not official wiki content, but personal stuff of a user. The namespace thing isn't anything hard to understand. Just create an article as normal, but it's name should sart with "User:Not a fifty five/" and then continue with the usual name. -- (talk) 15:43, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just wondering, is there a way to see everything in a given namespace? There's one or two pages floating around in my namespace I think I haven't deleted yet, and looking through contributions would be annoying :( (Not a fifty five 00:16, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) :::There is no way that I know. -- (talk) 00:24, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Here's everything in your user namespace: Special%3APrefixindex&from=Not+a+fifty+five&namespace=2 - and here's everything in your user_talk space: Special%3APrefixindex&from=Not+a+fifty+five&namespace=3. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::ooOOOoo Moving discussions around Please use and when moving discussions. Also, if you are not sure how to do something, please ask someone with more experience to guide you. It will make less of a mess overall. Just a friendly word of advice. 66.90.73.113 15:49, 12 September 2006 (CDT) K, I tried something similar in a sandbox I made and it didnt work :(. Copy pasting/deleting does the same thing as moving tho right? Not much of a mess if I clean it up. Thanks for the advice tho (Not a fifty five 15:53, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) Oh I see what you're talking about, yeah I was about to do that but I got sidetracked, thanks for doing it. (Not a fifty five 15:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT)) :There is no need to go overboard with them either. One per section should suffice. The Shadow's Moved Comments was clearly intended as a subsection and you shouldn't have brought it back to a h2 heading again. Just leave it alone for now. 66.90.73.113 16:08, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Screening volunteer Mock up Hi, this is a mock up for information concerning the "Refined double screening" candidate for the builds policy change at Project talk:builds If you have at least 50k+ balthazar faction or 30+ hours of PvE time (make a guess >.<)and want to volunteer as PvP/PvEscreener, sign up below where you would belong. Use a break , ,as I do next to your sig. If you fit both PvP and PvE you can of course sign for both. Note, in PvE Put any character classes you have NOT played as, using their symbol (Mo,A,W,Me,Rt,R,E,N) 50k-99k Bal faction PvP screener: 100k+ Bal faction PvP screener: (Not a fifty five 17:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) 30+ hours for PvP screener: 60+hours for PvE screener: (Not a fifty five 17:19, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) Metalmiser 23:45, 4 July 2007 (CDT) The purpose of this is to see if we even have enough potential screeners to function. E.g. If we have 10+screeners in 100k+ then I would make the req for screening that. If not, then I would make it 50+. If we dont even have THAT, I wouldn't even vote for this, either voting for unrefined or something else. (Not a fifty five 17:23, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) Wheres the option for 550+ hours? only joking -- Cwingnam2000 17:24, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :lol Don't get it :s whats this for? — Skuld 17:25, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Anyways, yeah sorry I didnt put the above paragraph originally, now read that and it'll explain what it for. (Not a fifty five 17:28, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) :It would be better to sign for you expert profession, since some people like me only play certain profession -- Cwingnam2000 17:30, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thats a good point, I'll change that :Still not clear, is this builds? Do you mean if you've played for 60 hours or have 100k faction you can sign up? Confused — Skuld 17:31, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh right, sorry this is assuming refined double screening gets passed, its a mock up. In refined DS, one of the candidates for the new builds policy, you need a small requirement to become a screener. I'll add that to the top paragraph (Not a fifty five 17:34, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Its use for the discussion to see if we have enough screener to use the Refined Screening Process for Builds vetting. If we dont have enough screener, theres nothing you can do but scrap that suggestion. -- Cwingnam2000 17:36, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Two problems come to mind here (granted, this comment belongs in the build discussion, feel free to move it). First, a signup process signifies some degree of elitism - a concept which many in the wiki will fight. Second, if you assume good faith, then you won't be asking for proof of a person's experience - so people could sign up and claim whatever it takes to let into the process, making the signup process irrellevent. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:37, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::To the first problem, yeah the idea prolly wont get voted on XD This is just in case. To the second, You're right. However, people usually dont lie about that sort of thing, I made a guild where one needed a small amount of faction to enter, and all except one was a good player, the one ended up joining just to scam anyways :( Lol he put up a scam add (500g to enter as officer!!!) in the same district I was in! Not a very bright fellow(Not a fifty five 17:44, 13 September 2006 (CDT)) Alright its official, its been three days I think so I'm taking refined double screen out of the policies to vote on. (Not a fifty five 17:08, 15 September 2006 (CDT)) er nevermind, just realised it's needed as a referenced for unrefined >.<. I wouldn't put it up for a vote tho. Work in progress template You don't really need to use the work in progress template for an article in your namespace. It's used to "reserve" an article for an author while they make a bunch of edits to it. However people don't normally edit articles in some else's namespace :P --Xasxas256 22:15, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Gotcha, too lazy to remove it now, tho >.< (Not a fifty five 22:27, 17 September 2006 (CDT)) Guild Recruiting :D Just realised what a fun idea this would be. I have this guild that never went anywhere, it's nearly impossible to start a guild this late in the game. How about a guild for testing builds! that'd be pretty cool! Anyways, tell me if you're interested in joining it. (Not a fifty five 03:04, 18 September 2006 (CDT)) :Hmmm...interesting idea, but I think I'll stick with my little guild for now. Its doing about as well as your is (if I didn't know beter I'd think you were talking about my guild on your user page) as of right now. That may change later though, so we'll see after Nightfall comes out and I give this recruiting thing one last big push. Oh, btw, nice team builds.--Azroth 12:21, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::lol, the Spearmen beat you too it. Read up on them if you haven't already, they're the guild of the month.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:38, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::interesting :) Currently talking a person who has friends in the guild. We'll see what happens (Not a fifty five 22:32, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) Team build testing? Just saw that you need people to test your team build, I'd be glad to help out. If you wanna do it let me know.-Onlyashadow 12:08, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Sure :) little problem tho, I have 4 people in my guild lol. Atually I'm not even in my own guild atm! (I was looking into another guild for a bit for possible alliance.) *{o,o} *|),_,) O RLY? Looking for a guild you say? What's the top three roles you usually play (think TA&GvG)-Onlyashadow 12:25, 19 September 2006 (CDT) *Hmmm.. I play a lot lol I have like all the skills practically. In Ta it'd be boon prot, anti-melee curses, and hammer warrior. In 8 vs 8, it'd be prot monk, heal monk, or any type of mesmer. But anyways, does your guild gvg/hoh then? I own the guild that I'm out of (craztreeboy is holding it atm), and if not then I'd like to try to get my guild going. *We have just "cleaned house" of all the people that were a detriment to our pvping (the leader and most of the officers) and we are now starting "a small serious pvp guild", we still are re-gathering the good players but we are in a fairly large alliance. *Guildname: Insert Funny...I forget Here, we are allied with ROFL, ABCs, Help, and I think RA(formerly TA. So we generally don't have a shortage of people and we do plan on pvping quite seriously under a democratic leadership.-Onlyashadow 12:41, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Cool, I think I'll join, gonna ask what my friend wants to do. I'll have an answer by the weekend (Not a fifty five 12:47, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) Oh and Crazytreeboy is good too. Slightly inexperienced with 8 vs 8, but he has great ideas, and is creater of the vetted build "Lightning Hammer" kk-Onlyashadow 12:51, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :I can help from 3PM GMT - about 9 then 11 onwards from tomorrow-sat, drop me a line — Skuld 13:08, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks! :) We'll figure out an exact time once I get in the guild. Just tell us which role ya wanna play. Heh, sorry I'm revising the entire build tonight, but when I rechange it later I'd be more than welcome to have you help test. And I'm using one of your suggestions too :)(Not a fifty five 13:17, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) :::Is this testing that Swarm build idea? I'd gladly help; I'd prefer to play the assassin (just tried it; the adrenalin gain is ludicruous)--Spawn 16:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::oh and about testing >.< I think we can all agree that this weekend in dervish and paragon weekend. (Not a fifty five 02:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Alright the new version (it's in the talk page however) is complete, let's see what people think of this before we start testing it. I believe everything is much more concreate, the only thing which becomes fragile is the necromancer. :Reguarding the testing of The Swarm I'd prefer to run any of those builds 'cept the necro&ranger. On an unrelated note, I love POWERade.-Onlyashadow 13:11, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Lol as far as testing I have written an apology to that one guy with the long paragraph, and am currently revising it. Yeah again, sorry, but this is an 8 vs 8 build so the slightest concept change changes everything. However, invite me to your guild I'm "Not a fifty five" in game as well, and My friend has a character named "Cethen Arilken"(Not a fifty five 13:19, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::I would be glad to help with the testing, and I'm sure I could get a couple of guild members to help out. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks :) after finally admitting Ninja Ned was right, I am able to transform the build into something thats actually quite grand, the final version being so good, I'm putting it up for untesting before policy change on the basis that it simply, utterly, kicks ass, and I don't give a *&^% if some noob votes it unfavored, it should get very many good votes. (Not a fifty five 13:23, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::Lol, ok, I notice you are now going for 3 healers, which is fine for me since I prefer playing healing/prot monk :) so my offer of service is still open :) Good luck! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:26, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :>.< Hey you gonna invite me or not lol. And sorry no testing this weekend. Factions preview!!!!!!!! :And hey Crazytreeboy, when are you okay for testing? Ideas 2 N/Mos for main heal: Order of pain/HH and BiP one Rt/ with attuned was songkai as healer R/N spirit spammer with BR better sin builds — Skuld 14:07, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::D Turns out I used two of your ideas not one >.< (Not a fifty five 21:16, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) Botherin' area This is where you go to bother Naff when you see him AFK and using the guildwiki instead of playing with you. :Get back in the game, you were gone all last night and I gots stuff to show ya--Crazytreeboy 11:01, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::yayaya hold on. This title's a nice idea btw. Considering I do this a lot I'm changing it to "everyone" instead of you lol(Not a fifty five 11:05, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) i dont know where else to put this, maybe you should move it, but i came up with this crazy build idea that gets each person with 2000+ hp. It could be used in GvG or HA, might be more effective in HA. It would be a bunch of monks, smiting, protecting, and healing that just use skills like essence bond that u manually cancel. Basically they bond everyone with different skills then they use Fertile Season boosting their health + AL, maybe into the thousands and use degen / lifedrain to kill because of such high armor. It would have maybe 1 oath spammer, 5 different monks, for "boniding" and 2 necro / mesmers for heavy degen and lifestealing. I think this build could eradicate any other in HA, Gvg,and probably AB :D -- Og lo 14:43, 11 October 2006 (CDT) give me as much feedback as you can, i hope this build becomes successful. My guild has done it before the great 6 man nerf and they were winning flawless against everything, even ranked 200 top guilds, it was crazy, now no one can be bothered :P i might be interested in joining ur guild IGN = THE BERSERKER CONAN :D -- Og lo 15:44, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Made a response about this in your user talk page (Not a fifty five 22:25, 18 October 2006 (CDT)) Ummm...drowning in my own creation ;_; Hey, can I trouble you for another look at my builds. For a while I was getting constant feedback, but that suddenly all just stopped and I kind of need some help. Either way, thanks for all the help so far, but if you feel like giving me a hand then just click on the first picture in my sig, it redirects you to my new builds page (a lot has changes since we last talked). Personally I feel the "Revitalizing Haste" monk has a lot of potential. Thanks again.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:27, 26 September 2006 (CDT) New Category Do we really need the new 'Continued Debate' category? The amount of builds in them and Untested are almost the same. --Ufelder 22:48, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Right I plan on deleting untested. People stopped caring, so I simply am adding uinrefined builds process (Not a fifty five 22:49, 14 October 2006 (CDT)) ::No offense and sorry if you are, but are you an admin here? If not, I don't think it's really proper for you to be going around stubbing categories on every single un-tested build and deleting the untested category. That seems pretty pointless. — Jyro X ( ) 02:03, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::Ha! I am an admin! I ban you for eternity! No I'm not actually but I cannot just delete a category, only the admins have that shiny red button, so its entirely in their hands. All I can do is flag it for deletion, and if the admins decide to they can, just like in Category:Abandoned. You rly think an admin will ever delete any of those builds? >.<(Not a fifty five 02:08, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::Do you realize that when that category is deleted, someone will have to go to all the builds it affects and take out the category tag? It's just creating excessive, additional, unnecessary work. I commend you on your desire to do something that you think will benefit the community. But the true question is: "Is it really worth it?" — Jyro X ( ) 02:13, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::::And that person would be me :P already took 6 hours to put tags up (Not a fifty five 02:14, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::If you're that determined, more power to you. Lol. I just hate to see all that work go to waste if the admins vote against it. — Jyro X ( ) 02:17, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Oh they will :) that's not the point. Just consider me crazy for now but I have my reasons for putting a delete flag on something that won't get deleted. (Not a fifty five 02:31, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::::::You're edging dangerously close to disruption again. —Tanaric 23:10, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Hehe no greven is. Seriously. Not even talking about policy at all before adding it? O.O (Not a fifty five 23:18, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :::::::::Atleast I hade a major vote on this policy, and waited a good 2 weeks to allow people to just sit there with the vote dangling way past its official ending (Not a fifty five 23:20, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) Short-Term Block I hope 10 minutes doesn't piss you off; it was the easiest way to make sure you chilled out for a few, and read this. :) You can't just invent a policy and start throwing it on pages. While I appreciate your enthusiasm and your motivation, this is not the way to go about it. Slapping categories on all the builds accomplishes nothing, and it's confusing. The plethora of untested builds is a problem. I agree. But forcing them through at the last second weakens the wiki. Additionally, since you're stating you can only vote after testing, it seems very unlikely that anybody is actually going to vote. They could have voted in the last six weeks! What you need to do is build up a project dedicated to screening untested builds. Make an article in the GuildWiki namespace dedicated to bringing together those brave souls who will test any and all builds, regardless of how bad they might appear, and then crusade through them all and do your rate-a-builds. There is absolutely no problem in going back in rating builds that haven't reached consensus. There is a huge problem with mandating policy, especially with something so controversial. —Tanaric 01:09, 15 October 2006 (CDT) haha you freaked me there for a sec, I was like, "Blocked for creating a new category?!" You're right I actually started making a screening process in my own namespace a few weeks ago but lost interest. But really there were only two policies that really could be added, two category and unrefined, and the community decided one of the two should be instated and it just stopped. Are we really going to wait till after nightfall release for a revote? You realise the first week of nightfall means liek 15 builds a day for a while till it settles back down to 4 a day. That's like untested reaching 600 builds. Anyways somethings gotta be done. I'll stop now to think it over some more, but if I just go back and talk, nobody will decide anything before nightfall is released. (Not a fifty five 01:22, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) And you've got to admit.. nobody noticed for 6 whole hours. I think people really don't care anymore. Also take a look at category:Abandoned which was made a week before my category. Thats a proposal nobody even voted on and they're calling for irreversable deletions. (Not a fifty five 01:26, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :It was noticed. I was notified both via IRC and email. I was just AFK and nobody else had the guts to stop you. :) :Getting a new builds policy is important, but it certainly isn't necessary to clean up untested. Use the existing vetting procedure, with a smidgeon of organization, and you can clean it up quite well. I'm sure that, among our thousands of users, you can find six or so to systematically go though the untested builds, test them, rate them, and move them. And, while you probably won't get all of them tested in the next two weeks, you can do some serious damage. :As far as :Category:Abandoned, I'll take a look later tonight, but I was under the impression it was a totally different subject. :—Tanaric 01:27, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::I noticed about 10 seconds after logging into GW, but I do have to sleep at times, hehe. Most of the talk about abandoned is on the template talk page, not the category. With regard to the new category, I dont feel it would help the process. The wiki needs more comments on builds not less. Btw, the builds you tagged are totally unconsistent with the statement on the category page (which I disagree with). --Xeeron 06:05, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Oh I wasn't going to wipe out untested or anything, I may have given that impression tho. I just wanted to rename the category. I wouldn't have started it if I had known it'd take 6 hours to flag all the builds >.< And I wasn't gonna touch the votes either, too much work lost (and too much work doing it), that'd be like 1000 votes. :About seven inches above this text (on my monitor), you said the following: "Right I plan on deleting untested." —Tanaric 01:41, 15 October 2006 (CDT) yes, I was flagging all the build in untested as the new name and then going to flag the old name as deleted. Note I didnt actually expect an admin to delete untested lol, I'd hate to see what'd happen to the admin that did. But I was going to change the name that appeard on Builds from untested to continued debate (Not a fifty five 01:46, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) :Uh. Why? —Tanaric 03:24, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Also—please revert these category additions until you can build consensus for such a sweeping change. —Tanaric 06:08, 15 October 2006 (CDT) *shrug* well meanwhile, if you don't mind, I'd just like to keep it cause it took way longer than I thought it'd take. I'll blank out what it says tho. like "for possible future use" (Not a fifty five 13:19, 15 October 2006 (CDT)) Look, if its any help I've been working on testing builds and voting on them. Right now I only have, Ele, Sin, Monk, and Ritualist characters so those are all I can test. When Nightfall comes out I'll be gaining a Paragon, Dervish, Mesmer, and Necromancer, So I'll be able to test everything besides Ranger and Warrior. Just thought Id let you know so that If something like this ever comes to pass and your looking for people who will test builds and vote on them I'd be willing to do so. Thats all.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 17:38, 15 October 2006 (CDT) The fine line between boldness and recklessness "Be bold." This simple phrase is tossed around quite a bit around the English Wikipedia. It's something we used to say here, too, believe it or not. The vast majority of the prenatal GuildWiki—that is, before we became ridiculously popular—was written by less than 10 people who really had no idea what they were doing. They didn't have policy articles or administrators or style and formatting guides. They didn't even have wikiskills. All they had was a great deal of respect for eachother and the then-far-off idea of what the GuildWiki could become. When one of them wanted to write a guide, they did so. When one decided we should have an article on every skill in the game, a couple joined and started working. And when I raised concerns about using capital letters in article titles, the others gracefully humored me. There was a comraderie there that overrode the "be bold" idea. We knew that we could not simply be bold, because then the GuildWiki would fail; we had to be bold without being reckless. It is quite likely that none of those original editors realized the fine line they walked along so elegantly. However, they learned after an incident with a certain user that created a good 600 articles about a concept that ended up being completely false. That mess took ages to clear up, and even now, cruft from that escapade is occasionally encountered. That user wasn't being bold: he was being reckless. The GuildWiki was started by a few geeks. Our love of classication and tree-like structure is still prevalent. People now are beginning to realize that trees can't quite do everything. In some cases, editors are moving forward and adding additional classification mechanisms in areas that greatly need it. This is bold, and it needs to be done, and the wiki is significantly better off for it. You are attempting to change the old structures completely. This is reckless, and should stop immediately. I realize the line between the two is incredibly fine. I also realize that it's okay to sometimes cross that line. But it's important for you to realize that when numerous experienced editors harp at you for being reckless, they really do have reasons for what they're saying. —Tanaric 02:27, 16 October 2006 (CDT) While I was Gone... I see that you're one of the few who have taken an initiative to work on the builds section while I was gone. If it's possible, can you post your in-game Character name so I can contact you in-game about the Test Guild? I already have one empty guild handy on my alt, and we could easily use that for the testing guild, instead of having to waste gold on creating a new one. Would like to hear from ya. Thanks. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:18, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Heh, my in game name is Not a fifty five >.< Alright, we're talking about who's guild to take/if we wanna make a new guild to get a better name in that section in talk:builds (Not a fifty five 22:03, 17 October 2006 (CDT)) More wikinoob questions I see on a lot of these pages this "noToC" thing in the edit. What's this mean? (Not a fifty five 02:44, 18 October 2006 (CDT)) :ToC refers to Table of Contents, it can be invoked with __TOC__. Similarly using will mean the table of contents will not be displayed. Template:TOCright is also commonly used to display the ToC on the right. See my user page for an example of TOC usage, my talk page for an example of TOCright and my builds page for NOTOC usage ;) --Xasxas256 03:38, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Hehe Xasxas, "Here's one I prepared earlier!" <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:55, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::I was on an absolute roll with that one wasn't I :D --Xasxas256 08:36, 18 October 2006 (CDT) How to load screenshots? Hopelessly computer inept, just figured out how to screenshot and where the screens go. Anyways how do we upload, or whatever its called, these pictures onto something? : in the toolbox to the left. Or and then click on the red link. Be sure to check out Project:Image use policy first. :) --Rainith 22:10, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Cool :) Atm I'm using it for gw guru forums does anyone know how to use it there? And rainith the special:upload says it prefers .jpg, my files all say .bmp, whats this mean? :::Never uploaded files to GWG's forums, so I'm not sure on that one. Wikipedia's articles on JPG and BMP might help you out. Essentially you need a program to change your BMPs to JPGs (and preferably to crop them too so that you're not just uploading the full screen, just the part you want). There should be a list of free image editing programs at the bottom of the Image use policy. --Rainith 22:21, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Much appreciated :) New team build! Eventually I'm gonna get around to updating The Swarm (it should be pretty easy to play in the updated 6 vs 6 cause it'll have 2 straight monks), but I've a Better build atm :) Having a bit of trouble making the monks tho since I'm not using enchants. Its prolly gonna end up being 2 Mo/A or 2 Mo/W. Anyways here it is. Guild page I moved your page to User:Not a fifty five/Testing Guild. I won't speak for Rainith and why he originally moved it into your user space. I moved it back because it's a guild page even if you created it as an effort to organize people in game for the sake of testing build articles and put "GuildWiki" in the name. --Fyren 12:49, 9 November 2006 (CST) :It wasn't quite finished yet when he moved it, thats prolly why AXK! moved a 5th time! I dont care where it is but I have to update the links every time aaarg. I'm not even moving it most of the time. :I fixed the grand total of two links that pointed at where I moved it from. I didn't look for other link to names prior to that. --Fyren 18:28, 9 November 2006 (CST) Hey again fyren, just noticed you took off the link about it in Untested builds. I had in fact, a few weeks ago, asked permission in build talk to put a link to it in untested and got the OK from tanaric and some other admin. Also, I am not the guild leader of said guild, so this is not me organizing a guild for my sake, I let Rapta start it. I have well over 100k so I would easily be able to buy a guild hall and make it mine if I wanted to. Anyways, I'm putting the link back up in untested in a week, talk about it with the admins. Screenshots! Ack Can't load like anything. Anyways I've got some pretty cool New skins that wiki prolly doesn't have yet, here they are: here Re-vote I've taken your vote out due to me updating the build: Build:P/any_Disrupting_Strike. I'm telling you so you can re-asses it. Sir On The Edge 14:10, 29 November 2006 (CST) So...Whats up? Hey, I'm back. Had some computer issues right after the server was updated to its beautiful new self (that actually works like a normal website now, yay!). Did I miss anything important with the builds section or have most people just been playing the game and not talking about it lately? Let me know if I missed anything, ok? Thanks.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:38, 30 November 2006 (CST) - Librarian Horde FYI: I removed the WIP tag from - Librarian Horde. It was labelled as a 48 hour update, and hadn't been updated since Nov 21st. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:28, 4 December 2006 (CST) :thanks, I've been busy doing gates of anguish, I'm pretty much on a wiki break for a week. God I FINALLY beat city of torc. And I solo monked it ^^ ( Why the ( before your name? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:28, 7 January 2007 (CST) :His signature is in brackets — Skuld 13:29, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Brackets? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igma]] 19px|||My Talk 17:58, 26 January 2007 (CST) Back from guild wars break :) Heh, got annoyed when for the last time I try to make a guild nobody recruits and it dies. So I took a break. Gonna do stuff now >.< (Not a fifty five 19:45, 31 January 2007 (CST)) :welcome back! Funny you should come back complaining about guilds right when a few of us start talking about the possibility of making a PvE wiki guild. :D— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Well pve guilds are cool, they don't need constant recruiting to satisfy the "durr need gvg within 2 days or I quit durr" people that make creating a pvp guild these days impossible. But I just don't see the point in them :( gvg is what makes a guild, I'd just use friend lists otherwise. (Not a fifty five 20:38, 31 January 2007 (CST)) :::Yeah, GvG is important, and would be great to do as well. I guess when it comes down to it a PvE guild is just a larger friends list with a place you can hang out. Oh btw, looks like Silk put you on notice. :P Lol, that has to be a record. Back less than a day and already committing banable offenses. If its any consolation even Rapta was baned, and threatened with banning a few other times for stuff he did with builds :D— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:57, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::Heh, Oh I don't care about that, I know what I did wasn't bannable. When was rapta banned tho o.O like in stone age wiki? (Not a fifty five 21:00, 31 January 2007 (CST)) :::::He was banned while you were on brake. Something about striking out votes I believe.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:05, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::::oh the irony ;) was about to be banned for striking out votes. (Not a fifty five 21:06, 31 January 2007 (CST)) :::::::Ahh Haa! I get it now...You're a sockpupet. :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:07, 31 January 2007 (CST) Build votes Don't strike votes. Testing is still not a requirement. --Fyren 20:49, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Right. Sorry with the change to the rate a build I thought it was made policy. Changing back what I did (Not a fifty five 20:50, 31 January 2007 (CST)) lol who's this 210.... guy? Who put a "will be banned" on my user page for vandalism? I thought I'd have some admin fun but that's not vandalism, and he's not an admin :( I got banned that one time for "ill intentions" which I don't agree with, but this is just silly lol. (Not a fifty five 20:49, 31 January 2007 (CST)) :I'm assuming its Silk, since his edits are signed with silks name and he edits silks userpage.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:59, 31 January 2007 (CST) How do you... make your own web site? I was really wondering about this. I've looked at some web site building teaching sites, but one thing I wanted to ask before doing something like this is how do you maintain it (ads, money, stuff)? I guess now that I'm 20 I should prolly get a credit card >.< (Not a fifty five 21:17, 31 January 2007 (CST)) Build Status NaFF, Where are you seeing policy permitting changing the build's status? Per GW:VETTING "''Once a build is favored or unfavored, it can not be moved back into untested (exception: re-voting, see below). However it can still be moved to the other category, if enough people vote for the other category, such that this category now has 3 more people compared to the current one." Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that the build should permanently remain in tested - just that we shouldn't bypass existing procedures. All it takes is three more unfavored votes, and it will go that way. Faster if any of the current favored voters change their minds. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:57, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, also, see Gares post at the top of the build's talk page - the vote you're referencing was called, then killed mid-way through by Gares as there was no allowance in GW:VETTING to permit it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:01, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Doh should've looked at the history closer, didnt see rapta also changed it from tested and it was reverted based on the revote not being correct >.< anyways, I'll try and just get three people to look at it and vote on it, and hopefully they'll unfavor it :D For a tested build this is a pretty ghastly one lol(Not a fifty five 18:08, 2 February 2007 (CST)) Might not hurt to ask one or two who previously favored it to consider changing their vote. May not work, but just one changing their mind swings the vote balance by two (-1 fav + 1 unf). Also, feel free to propose procedure changes. Who knows, one day some may actually get approved. .sigh. Just a suggestion - when suggesting a change - small steps seem to make it through the easiest. Keep the change focussed instead of being a full process change, and that may have a better chance of getting concensus. I've seen a couple small changes getting accepted lately, so there's hope to slowly nudge the build policies and procedures into more efficient designs. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) : :) pretty good advice (Not a fifty five 18:19, 2 February 2007 (CST)) Tagging Builds Template:NFUpdate links to the October 25th Nightfall release update, so that shouldn't be used to tag builds. Because this is still a testing weekend, avoid making major changes to builds affected by the update. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Oh right its testing weekend :) I added it actually cause I don't think it was ever tagged with it, seeing most of the comments on the talk page about how current nightfall skills ruin it. I'll remove it anyways tho as its kinda confusing with recent events. (Not a fifty five 23:24, 2 February 2007 (CST)) Interested In an alliance? Hey, a few of us are gonna set up an alliance of a few guilds with wiki members. If you're interested stop by Misanthropists talk page.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:41, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Well I just left the wiki guild, so mleh >.< (Not a fifty five 05:40, 8 February 2007 (CST)) PhPBB so how can I create a forum using this software? It seems you need like over 30 MB of space to even hold all the files, and the free space for a MSN web site is 3 MB free, 30 MB for $20 a month. How is everyone else running this? (Not a fifty five 05:43, 8 February 2007 (CST)) :It's nowhere near as big as that, it's less than 5 meg. Of course once people start posting it'll increase though. There's lots of free phpbb hosts but you probably won't be able to directly access files or set permissions on them, which makes installing plugins difficult. --Xasxas256 07:36, 8 February 2007 (CST) P/Mo Godspeed AB Hello! I saw that you voted on and agreed with an 'old' Nightfall build before the recent nerfs, my AB Paragon. I've created an updated version that is currently in testing phase, if it is to be passed, I'll replace it with the current one. This one is much more offensive and brings along a lot of travel power. Thank you. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:P/Mo_Godspeed_AB Isis In De Nile 12:43, 8 February 2007 (CST) Experimental Guild Hey, I was looking through the Recent Changes and noticed your page. I am not really willing to leave my current guild (Team Quitter) mainly because of the fact that it is unlikely that this guild will reach the same kind of heights, although that is possible. However, if you ever need another member for a GvG event or something feel free to email me or contact me in game. I didn't actually look through all of your requirements, but I am pretty sure I would fit them all mainly because I doubt your standards are higher than QQ's are. Defiant Elements 23:34, 19 February 2007 (CST) Lol probably not. But like I said we're not even starting till we have a high amount of people of very (about QQs probably) requirements. :) Also I'm gonna have a "guest-list" sign-up cause of your post, so sign-up there to get that rolling :D (Not a fifty five 23:39, 19 February 2007 (CST)) Ok. Added my name to the guest list. Good Luck. Defiant Elements 23:44, 19 February 2007 (CST) Guild page, again I moved it into your user space. But you're using the wiki as your free web host yet again. Your guild has nothing to do with the wiki. If you need somewhere to organize your guild, get a free forum or web page somewhere. --Fyren 09:50, 20 February 2007 (CST) :yup. its still my user space tho (mistyped the name of the page, meant to put it in there) and I'm using far less user space than most users with my guild page and my user page combined, and other people's user pages sure as heck dont have anything to do with the wiki (Not a fifty five 09:56, 20 February 2007 (CST)) :I do intend to get a forum of course tho, I'm working on it. Do you know where to get free forum hosting? PhPbb was too much space for my tiny MSN web page allowance to hold(Not a fifty five 09:58, 20 February 2007 (CST)) ::The point isn't the amount of resources you're using but what you're using them for. This isn't just a basic page with info about your guild (or your characters, or yourself) but a tool for recruitment. --Fyren 10:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::Eh I just don't get it. It's not about what its for but what it's not: guild recruiting isn't about guildwiki but neither is gem's fun page. (Not a fifty five 10:45, 20 February 2007 (CST)) ::::I just said the point is "what it's for." Gem's fun page is about the wiki. Have you read the intro text? Looked at the list of contributors? --Fyren 10:52, 20 February 2007 (CST) :::::how is that documentng and providing guides for guild wars? o.O (Not a fifty five 10:54, 20 February 2007 (CST)) :Just to add my comments - precedent supports not having guild pages that are for recruiting purposes. These have always been deleted from GuildWiki for as long as I can remember. We've allowed listing of guilds with links in the user space, but never recruitment. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:58, 20 February 2007 (CST) hmmm.. it honestly doesn't make sense to me tho. There was a thread made in the guildwiki section of gwguru forums where skuld and rainith both said guild info was allowed on user pages if not on the site itself... in any case are we about to disallow all content not related to guildwiki on user pages now? o.o It seems every admin jumps to any little detail that's slightly questionable that I make now because they think its fun.(Not a fifty five 11:02, 20 February 2007 (CST)) :You can make a page that says "my guild is Foo Bar baz, I'm an officer, we finished eleventeenth on the ladder last season, some members on the wiki are..." because it's there for you, not your guild. User pages give people more room to do what they want while still being contained on the wiki, such as have fun when not trying to write serious content (like Gem's page) or say something about yourself. But like I've said before, GWiki is not a free web host. Your page is just a recruitment tool for your guild. --Fyren 11:37, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::Well yeah but it seems silly that elaborate charts showing skills and equipment of various heros of yours that spans double the size of my guild page along with a checklist of things desired to do in guild wars, improvements suggested to anet about guild wars, large gallery of pictures of characters, checklist of elites (couldn't all these be better off with a link to another site)... isn't gem just using the wiki as a journal of massive proportions. And I don't mean to single out gem I'm sure zillions of editors do this...(Not a fifty five 11:49, 20 February 2007 (CST)) ::A guild recruitment is simply my method for "having fun when not trying to write serious content" while others are making very long descriptions of their characters. My guild is my thing on guild wars. Other people's characters are there thing on guild wars. Where to... get free hosting for a forums :D Nvmind got one :) Power attack Um, you should try power attack with a hammer some time. Healing Breeze is fine on an E/Mo and i've used it on A/Mo before in GvG, i've used signet of stamina to some effect in gvg (though you can probably put the slot to better use). I've used strength of honor with assassins on a support-ish monk build with draw and aegis and balthazar's aura in HA, called shot is good with certain ranger skills and combined with some paragon builds and i've even had use of supportive spirit believe it or not o.O Its fine listing a bunch of skills but there are few that that are geniuinly useless, and it would be more helpful to list why they are useless if you believe so — Skuld 08:16, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Well the why is coming in about an hour :) But all the above stated skills I believe to be worthless for reasons I'll list. I forgot about E/Mos with HB tho. Hmm power attack hammer.. isn't irresistable same +damage? Edit: :O haven't played hammers in a while lol(Not a fifty five 08:19, 22 February 2007 (CST)) ::Power attack should definantly not be on that list! — Skuld 08:23, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::Just removed it. I haven't played warriors since the skill update hehe (Not a fifty five 08:40, 22 February 2007 (CST)) My take: *Cyclone Axe ~ Does not hit if the target is kiting away, fairly low damage *Penetrating Blow ~ Fairly low damage, slot better used by Bull's Strike, Protector's Strike, utility etc *Triple Chop ~ See cyclone axe *"I Will Avenge You!" ~ only +25% IAS and conditional, slot better used with Healing Signet or utility and better to take a +33% IAS *Dolyak Signet ~ Self snare, if you can't touch them.. well speaks for its self ;) *Primal Rage ~ Auto-attacks are pretty naff and you can't spike or apply deep wound, or use an IAS, snare or run buff with this! *Signet of Stamina ~ Good for overextending but can't be used while knocked down, slot probably used better by other utility *Signet of Strength ~ Low upkeep ratio for a small boost, requires a lot of strength and better used by another skill *Hundred Blades ~ Sun and Moon Slash, a non-elite, does the same job but can't be blocked *Power Attack ~ Decent, buffed up to usefulness because of high damage *Gladiator's Defense ~ Not worth using your elite for a self-preservative stance, the damage effect isn't that useful due to the way it is activated, other non-elite skills like disciplined stance do the job well *Skull Crack ~ High adrenal cost and fairly unreliable and conditional. Better elites like Broad head arrow or even temple strike are better for daze. For a warrior, better elites are available full stop. *Otyugh's Cry ~ Not usually enough pets to benefit from it due to pets being naff, and if pets are taken then you'll want them dead asap to use the corpses ;p *Revive Animal ~ Small radius, long recharge and again there isn't usually enough pets to bother with it *Symbiosis ~ niche skill, useful for holding altars in HA, not worthy of this list *Archer's Signet ~ Saves energy, but requires expertise to make use of it, and if you have that much expertise then you won't need this signet! In addition it has a long recharge and better elites, like burning arrow or crippling shot are better *Expert's Dexterity ~ All the money skills are fast recharging making this useless and better elites available *Marksman's Wager ~ Unreliable and again, if you have that enough expertise to make use of this, you probably don't need this elite. better elites available *Arcing Shot ~ Easy to dodge, unspectacular compared to other +damage bow attacks *Penetrating Attack ~ Well this has some use in constant r-spike builds that never stop shooting, but only because there isn't anything better. Mediocre damage, bow attacks with +damage are abd in general because they are worse than other weapon types due to bows having a lengthy refire *Power Shot ~ See penetrating attack *Called Shot ~ Works well with paragon chants and Grenth's Grasp, Ebon Dust Aura *Boon Signet ~ Requires constant spamming which takes up a lot of time, and because of the pattern you get into, its all too easy for an alert foe to divert or d-shot it *Divine Healing ~ Long cast, long recharge *Heaven's Delight ~ See divine healing *Withdraw Hexes ~ Removing a chunk of hexes every morale boost isn't that useful, on-demand skills like Divert hexes, Blessed light, Expel hexes will do the job much better *Healing Breeze ~ Decent on a monk secondary *Mending ~ Poor efficiency: heals slowly and takes up 1 pip of regen, unspectacular effect *Supportive Spirit ~ Long cast, in healing prayers, skills like shielding hands, spirit bond and shield of absorption do the job better *Amity ~ Elite, in protection prayers (???), long recharge *Mark of Protection ~ Disables skills, long downtime so it won't get used that often, better elites available for a monk *Pacifism ~ Long cast, in protection prayers, easily beaten by the target going near any sort of AoE damage *Rebirth ~ Loses all energy, distinguishing feature is less useful than something like res chant's *Reverse Hex ~ Expensive, long cast time, secondary effect isn't that useful *Balthazar's Pendulum ~ In smiting prayers, comparitavly(sp) long cast, better elites available and non-elites "Brace Yourself!" and Ward of Stability are more useful, brace yourself in particular. *Strength of Honor ~ Has its uses, works well with assassins — Skuld 12:35, 22 February 2007 (CST) Dumped power attack and healing breeze after some thought. Symbiosis really any good? I mean its freakishly powerful but if it dies so does yoru whole party instantly Not a fifty five 12:42, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Or you could just die from being spiked by 5 assassins a minute earlier ;p — Skuld 12:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Heh. My inexperience in 8 vs 8 vs 8 is apparent (Not a fifty five 20:15, 22 February 2007 (CST)) trying to get into top 20 guild I've started climbing guild ranks going from 2000 to 150.. and well.. I used to think I fit into a top 500 but I'm pretty sure its more like top 20-50 for me after observing a bunch of gvgs. These guys I'm with suck :( How in gods name do you became a "Name" in gw tho? I'd figure maybe sticking out with this guild for a while to get some experience, but somehow I doubt any top 50 guilds will be looking into a rank 150s games, not to mention I think I'll die of boredome with a completely unoriginal 8 vs 8 build, not to mention their monk brought LoD and Orison while I was ABing with them (???? how'd he even get in the guild!?) Getting champion title to start isn't an option because I doubt a rank 20- guild would allow a guest from someone with little gvg experience.(Not a fifty five 17:04, 24 February 2007 (CST)) :I'm in a very similar predicament, so here's what I do. Get to rank 3 and some balth faction (100-500k) if you haven't already, as GvG guilds only look for those people. Then pop into HA 1 and find a guild. If you can put up with PUG after PUG (unless your guild rules at HA, I'm gulidless), then getting in a good guild is a very attainable goal. Watch out, though, as many top 50 guilds already want you to have top 50 guild exp.--Nog64Talk 17:13, 24 February 2007 (CST) No 55?! You aren't a 55... Then HOW do you farm ?! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:30, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Chest running :) Actually I make most my money off of "legit scamming". I.E. rushing to the end of the game every time a game is released, buying amulet of mists/books, then selling the green for 100k extra :D Punishing Ebayers is not a crime in my book :) (Not a fifty five 15:33, 26 March 2007 (CDT)) Well.. Farming bores me.. 55 hp = el suxor. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Whoa... I took an I.Q. test and I qualify for mensa by such a small margin (~.01 percentile on this test) that I'm probably the #1 stupidest person in mensa if I joined.. I'd be the stupidest person in a crowd of thousands of people... not worth it imo lol Not a fifty five 08:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) O.O has anyone noticed guild wars has FOUR different head shots?? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Not a fifty five ( ) 17:03, 9 April 2007. Actually, it's five - you've missed the biggest one of all. Tycn 06:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) FYI You may want to propose your forum's vetting process over at http://www.pvxbuilds.com/ as well. ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:26, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :heh, thanks. Last whine, can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeease put a link on the main page without a set of rules? It is gwiki related :P, its not like it condones people to put any link like to, say, gwguru or whateverNot a fifty five 00:30, 2 May 2007 (CDT) "gay" Please don't use "gay" to mean "stupid". It's childish and inappropriate. --Carmine 13:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :We need a GW:Be Politically Correct policy, naff. -Auron 13:12, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :So is your mom lulz. — Skuld 05:23, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Which Guild What was your old guild? I'm just curious, since your name seems familiar... --Kalas Silvern 06:33, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)